


Crimson Stone

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: AND OMG TIME YOU FUCKING FOOL, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Death, F/F, F/M, For now heres the ships, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Ships are later down, Slow Build, Time doesn't know he is a vampire, crack dreams, halloween fic, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: "You are clearly not experienced enough to handle what will be fighting you and you're not even aware of your own weaknesses," the old man moved the string back another notch and then another, "I won't repeat myself, boy."Weirdly the old man's eyes looked like it was glowing under the faint candle light.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Malon/Sheik, Link/Malon/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	1. Sliver Tipped Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a Linked Universe au, but can be if you squint. The only similarities between LU and Loz is that OoT's Links name is Time (and Eon shhh,,, I just like the name)
> 
> Winterfylleth- Old Julian calendar which was the old name for October, used in the 10th century

Time squinted his eyes towards the old man dressed down in a ruined overcoat, heavily stylised vollbart beard that stretched past under his chin with upwardly pointy sideburns, and shoes showing very little signs of wear and tear. Clearly must've been a recent pair. Silently dropping his eye level to his fresh cup, eyes half mast, forcing his ears to listen to the murmurs and rumors that spread only just half past 7.

With the recent curfew being forced upon its citizens, even he wasn't expecting this, but it was for the good of its citizens. Silently Eon wondered what he was going to do with the recent news he received from Zelda. Silently he wasn't sure why he liked certain things that most people don't like. Though really he isn't too surprised, especially with several deaths now being found outside of the city's gates.

Even a sit down bar was a rare case these days. Away from the door and from the music. It wasn't a table for most patronages to drink, especially given its reputation. Even today, the candle light is low and dim, barely any light flickered over his form.

Eon wasn't sure how he was going to do this even with his enchanted blade and crossbow. Lately he's been avoiding as many main roads as possible. Both from the angry-scared mobs and the guards. He knew the risks, especially with how scared everyone is. People not trusting anyone other than their own small circles of family. Rumors of Ganondorf coming back, werewolves terrifying farmers out far east, and some weird cult… but as far as the letter from Zelda said. It doesn't seem like it was any of those.

Setting his cup down, he silently pulled out the once sealed letters from Zelda. 

_ Dear Hero of Time, _

_ I have some things I need personally taken care of.  _ **_Silently_ ** _. _

_ I will pay handsomely for your future success when dealing with this matter. _

_ I will warn you now, you will not be the only one who has been hired underneath my name. If you do meet any of the other hunters, do show them the royal family seal that has been gifted to you. _

_ There is a second page, a detailed explanation of what I need done. I do need this done by the end of ¹Winterfylleth. _

_ From Princess Zelda Hyrule _

  
  


Rereading the letter again, he stared at the second page. With Time's vast knowledge of monsters he wasn't so sure on what type of hellish creature he was dealing with. None of them looked or sounded like anything he has dealt with. Almost all the victims were bloodless, pale, and shrunken. Almost mummified, which has thrown all of his monster knowledge in a loop. And from the few testimonial reports, it still wasn't clear on what he was dealing with.

Silently, he knew it couldn't have been lynels since they rarely bite and they generally used weapons. It also couldn't be werewolves since as far as he is aware, are not real so that is ruled out. Though it could've been a small group of keeses, but even that is a bit of a stretch.

_ 'Three down, but how many are left?'  _ He thought grimly to himself, racking his brain for more details. Trying his hardest to remember any monsters that could've matched these markings or killing style.

  
  


Not for one to lose himself in hopelessness, Eon decided upon himself to track these creatures down. But it wouldn't be anytime soon. As soon as he put the letters away, there was a dry cough. Silently he raised one eyebrow at the stranger, now noticing more details about the man before him.

Red hair, bushy eyebrow but angular, big rounded nose, and deep but clear blue eyes. Eon wasn't sure why, but he almost wanted to punch this man's face in. Clicking his tongue, he picked his cup back up.

  
  
  


The man's eyes darted to the empty seat across from him and back to Time's eyes. Pulling his drink away, he moved his cupped hand towards the chair, completely half-assed 'come sit down'. Hearing the old man take his seat, Time closed his eyes, slowly letting himself to drift along with the music, before allowing himself to stare at his new drinking companion.

For a minute he thought he was going to be lucky. However the silence between them didn't last as the old man drifted his eyes back to him.

"I don't suppose you've heard of the recent deaths," silently Time felt like it was a trap. However he needed some more information, though he isn't sure if this man would know anything useful.

  
  
  


Weighing out his options there wasn't much that could persuade him otherwise, deciding to entertain the old man, he hummed confirming the mans not so subtle statement.

"Been hearing all kinds of talk but," Pausing for a mere moment, "I don't suppose you heard anything different, then?"

  
  


Silently he wasn't sure what he should be expecting, there was only three new deaths. Small hylian family out by the west, all died the same way. Though this death is a little bit more clearer. 

  
  


The dead family encountered something, it chased after them, the man in the group tried to fight it off but eventually lost. The other two weren't too far away from the dead man. Judging from the bite marks, blood stained clothes, and other wounds. This was a bloodlust creature but it still doesn't clear up what kind of creature it is.

  
  


The old fellow chuckled as he pulled out his crossbow, but it wasn't like any normal crossbow. It was made specifically to handle something that even his own crossbow couldn't do. Made of iron and some other darker metal work, it had a slight shimmering hues of purple and blue. Silently Time wasn't sure if this was a sign or not, softly he cursed himself hoping to play his cards right.

  
  


"Something different? Hmm… a young lad like you shouldn't be in this line of work." Feeling his eyebrows pinch together scowling, pursed lips, and disapproval etched deep within his soul.

  
  


"What you do is what you do but don't play a hero, boy. Especially when you don't understand what you are dealing with." Old geezer stated plainly, almost too dry as his eyes showed how unimpressed he was.

  
  


Silently Time tried to keep his hands from clenching, trying to not break his cup, trying not to punch this old man's face in. The air around their little table was tense, cold, and somehow venomous.

  
  


Time watch as this man began to cock his crossbow back by an inch as the old man stared down Time like he was a threat. Internally Time wasn't sure why there was this calming but intoxicating smell surrounding them, almost muffling every muscle that screamed, every thought that told him to fight, to run, to stand his ground. He knew he swayed in his chair as he looked at the old man's eyes. Completed masked off as he watches carefully.

His head felt like wet cotton balls or wet wool, completely denting his thoughts as he leaned heavily on the chair. With each deep breath, he could feel himself disappear piece by piece, almost daydreaming.

  
  


"I have a few questions for ya, boy. And you're going to be answering them, unless ya want to question how bad silver can burn on ya." He stopped before grabbing Time by his jacket, pulling him forward while looking deep within Time's eyes. Time not wanting to cause a scene and not being well enough to handle whatever was going to be thrown at him.

  
  


He wondered if this old man was a poe. Probably a strong poe judging from the smell alone. Knowing that he will need to be extra careful, Time nodded his head loosely calm. Watching the old man release him before putting his hand back on his crossbow.

"If ya fail to answer correctly then I will move this string back one notch until there is no more. Answer correctly and ya will be free to kindly leave and don't come back. Understand, mate?" Clicking his tongue, Time didn't understand why he needed to leave and not come back. It seemed strange that this random man told him to leave. Castletown must be in a bad time that the Princess sent him that letter.

  
  


Keeping himself from snapping, he nodded once more but not before he noticed how empty his cup was. ' _Weird_.' Time thought to himself.

"All right then. Why are you here?" 

  
  


Swallowing dryly, Time held his gaze before placing the royal family seal on the table, allowing the old man a few minutes of looking after removing it from any other eyes. 

Carefully, Eon dropped his voice low as he cautiously let his eyes drift away from the old man. Seeing how no one had paid them any mind as they cheered on some jester creating a massive mess on the floor. Turning his attention back as he let his right hand fall on his side, lightly gripping the daggers he had.

"I was hired by Princess Zelda. She asked that I go and find whomever has done this. I don't wish to impose but may I have your name?" Eon couldn't figure out why he needed to lower his voice as low as possible, he tried but it sounded so horrible against his ears.

  
  


Could see the old man moved the string back another notch, which angered Eon. He was being honest.  _ 'Why won't this old bat understand that I am being honest.' _ Eon could feel his anger as he tried to grab one of his daggers, tried to grab the hilt, tried but it was useless.

The old man raised one of his bushy eyebrows watching Eon. With a click, he pointed the arrow towards Eon, even being as near as he was. It felt like someone was squeezing his chest, heart flared up in pain, limbs heavy and limp.

  
  


' _ What is going on!?' _ Eon tried to glare, move, anything at this point but was failing miserably. Feeling like his body wasn't his anymore but instead was a puppet without its strings attached. Thinking of the next best thing, he sluggishly moved himself on his chair. Moving his chest up, head held high but glaring at the old man, arm loosely hanging while keeping a little bit more distance away from the arrow. However that part clearly didn't work since it still feels like someone is crushing him.

"Don't play games with me boy. But let's assume you are hired under Princess Zelda. Why would she hire you?" The old man snarled, growled even, which is unusual. But of course Castletown residents are restless, demanding blood to be spilled, find those that are responsible and end it. Maybe this is why Princess Zelda required his assistance. 

  
  
  


"You are clearly not experienced enough to handle what will be fighting you and you're not even aware of your own weaknesses," the old man moved the string back another notch and then another, "I  **_won't_ ** repeat myself, boy."

Weirdly the old man's eyes looked like it was glowing under the faint candle light. Eon didn't understand why he needed to, that he really needed to do something, needed to snap, needed to harm, needed to fight, needed— No he wants to harm, to smash this old bastard's face in, he isn't here to be interrogate against his will, he isn't here to have him being down talked like he was nothing, and he most certainly isn't here to be controlled against his will.

  
  


With tight pursed lips, Eon snarled, voice low as he stubbornly held the old man's eyes. "I've already told you why I am here. If you don't like that answer then leave, I'm not leaving when Princess Zelda has paid me in advance to solve this little problem." 

Silently Eon hoped his lie works. Because he most certainly didn't get paid. He prayed internally asking the goddesses to help him while he stared into the old man's eyes. Watching anger, possibly hatred, and most definitely glowing underneath the faint candle light. Ignoring the numbing smell, he watched as the old man pulled the string back once more. 

  
  


While the stayed locked together, staring eachother down, tension raising by the second. Hate running through his veins, anger pumping his heart, adrenaline coursing though his soul. The air around them was heavy until the door was kicked in, shaking everyone out of their world. Eon didn't deter his eyes, holding the challengers eyes. That is until there was shouting, that is until commands, that is until someone's face was slammed on their table.

Eon sighed dully as he moved his attention away from the old man. Looking up to see foot soldiers, the person that was slammed onto their table immediately left the bar.

"Where is Ruthford!" One of the soldiers shouted, instantly killing the music, the jolly atmosphere, but granting a temporary relief for Eon. It wasn't even a mere second when everyone on the otherside of the room was getting shoved around.

  
  


Soldiers demanding for Ruthford to answer, but before the soldiers had a chance the old man stood up from his chair. Crossbow unarmed, pointing towards the ceiling, but leaning on his right shoulder. Eon wondered if this is Ruthford, but as soon as he moved closer to the solider, the smell disappeared. As soon as it disappeared, he slumped limply on the chair, finally able to breath, not realizing how breathless he was, not noticing how sweaty he was until right then.

Clicking his tongue, he stood up a bit shakily but nonetheless moved himself towards the exit. Just as he was midway to the door, there was a hand on his shoulder. Feeling his temper rise up, he roughly and tightly clamped his jaw tightly. Lightly turning his head but not moving his body, he smiled as lightly as he could.

"Yes?" said Eon.

  
  
  


"Wait— Are you Hero of Eon— I mean Hero of Time!?"

He could feel himself sigh. Finally moving his attention back to the door, he silently wanted to leave. Deciding to go for it, he shrugged the hand off his shoulder. But it wasn't a second long until Eon finally saw who own that hand.

  
  


"Wait– if you're here maybe you—"

It was a young soldier who jumped into his view. Trying his hardest to not snarl, he moved to his right trying to dodge the young man.

"can help us—"

  
  


Jumping back infront of him, Eon could feel his throwing a daggered expression as he shifted to his left.

"find Ruthford O'Neil—"

Grabbing the soldiers shoulders, forcing the young man to stop. A little bit rougher, Eon forced the young soldier and him to switch with a little tap. Turning around, he continued down to the door.

  
  


"Sorry but I have some other important matters to attend to. So no, I cannot help you find this individual." As politely and less angry as he could, Time gave a little wave before being stopped. Time wondered how many people are going to keeo grabbing him by the shoulder. 

Bitting the inside of his cheek, he looked back finally seeing the same old man look at him. Almost cautious, stern, and yet theres something about him that makes him still want to punch the old man's face in. Well even more after that shit. The old man grip was pretty strong, but enough that Time bared a little bit of his teeth. Turning his head back, he shook off the hand and finally disappeared through the bar's door.


	2. Lonely Moment

Walking past through the barren streets even the small and occasional group was quiet, hell even empty. Even with the distant tapping of shoes on stone, even with the slamming of closed doors, even the rustling wind reminding Time of where he once was.

Alone…

It was so quiet. Almost like a distant dream underneath the glowing moon. Following on the pathway, he guided himself with great care. 

  
  
  


' _ What was that? _ ' Time wondered to himself as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. With extra care he made sure his shoes didn't make a single noise.

That is until that intoxicating smell came back. Small whiffs of it, he made a sharp right turn and immediately the smell was stronger. Almost suffocating in place, tense muscles both burning and relaxed. Even now, his sense of sight darkened a little around the edges and touch was muffled and numbed. His fingers twitched unconsciously and uncontrollably. His mouth was dry, so dry he thought he might've swallowed sand.

  
  


Distantly, he could hear the bells chime, children singing, faint chatter, almost a comfortable lull. It was almost comfortable, but it wasn't long when he felt someone guide him away from the smell. As he drifted away, his senses came back. One by one, some more immediate and others not so much. His sense of touch was somewhat working, it was like he was underwater but warm on only one side.

  
  


His hearing was probably his strongest sense besides sight and smell. Time could hear the familiar voice speak to him. The way he was being held was inviting, gentle, and family like he didn't fight back against it. He hadn't felt this warm in years and even then he didn't want it to end.

He didn't know which way was what, but he faintly heard the familiar voice ask him a question. Even if he couldn't remember directions, he still somewhat remembers the resting spot? Something with glow. Definitely something-glow.

  
  


Time continued leaning further and further into the inviting warmth. Softly he moved his arm over the warm body's shoulders. He didn't know why his heart jumped, didn't know why his chest hurts, didn't know why he was breathless, but he was. There was a bubbling noise coming out of him, it sounds light but definitely low.

"I think you need to stop smelling the roses. Let's at least drop you off to your bed."

  
  
  


Even if he wasn't completely aware of everything around him, he felt like he could trust this warm body. Maybe it's his long time best friend, his fluffy pal, but he knew he won't come back. Not now nor ever again. Maybe in his next life he will meet him again. Maybe then will he hug his friend.

There was a soft ring, a cute little chime, a gentle tune for sensitive hearing. Time could faintly feel himself drifting away, blinking away the dark spots, he could see the hotel owner gestures somewhere on the left? Or is it his right? Time blinked some more before he was sitting. Silently he panicked as that same comforting warmth disappeared. Tried to grab it and hold on. Grabbing at open air, he whimpered and softly sighed. His face felt warm, too warm perhaps, far too warm for comfort. His head felt stuffed as his world began to blur of shades and colors. Nothing solid as Time leaned back and tried to breathe.

"Seems like you're no ordinary hylian…" the voice whispered, "you were clearly loved. Why are you crying, boy?"

  
  
  


Time didn't know why he was crying, he didn't know he could still cry. He didn't cry when his best friend was buried and definitely not before either. Time needed that warmth again, a need to forget, a need to ignore, a need for another hug. He honestly felt weak and heart broken. Chest flaring up in pain as he stared up at the ceiling.

Weakly he shrugged his shoulders, wishing his best friend again. Wishing for his four legged friend to come back. But he knew he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

  
  


It wasn't even a mere moment before he felt that same warmth from before. Softly he was pulled off from his chair, pulled into a warm and comforting hug. Strong but gentle, familiar and welcoming. He didn't know what he was doing, however he wasn't going to question it. Time moved his hands, gripping onto the warmth with any strength he had left.

  
  


"Okay lad, you need to get some sleep. But you need to take off some of that armor, think you can do that?"

Time didn't move, he just held on as tightly as he could, burying his head in between the warmth's arms. Closing his eyes, he let the warmth wash over and cover his heart. Silently he let himself hug this individual but eventually nodded. Pulling himself away he worked taking off his leather chest plate, right shoulder pads, his daggers excluding one special dagger, and his leather bound book.

His pride and joy. Full of dried plants, monster knowledge, maps, drawings, and diaries. Dating all the way back when he lived in that orphanage, when it was burned down, when everything was gone. Old scars, old memories, and old friends he once knew but were no longer around.

  
  


With the last piece of his armor gone all he has left is an incredibly open but poof-y and wrinkled shirt. Silently he wondered if he needed to take it off or not. Eventually decided against it, with his eyes trying to focus back on the individual that dragged him to his bed, but it was still a bit blurred.

Placing them on the bedside table, he could feel the individual's hand on his head, moving his hair around. Easing away the tensed muscles, easing the will to fight, easing all the pain he felt, easing away all the loneliness in those mere seconds. Carding through his hair, Time truly felt drained.

  
  


"Come on lad, go get some sleep. You clearly look like you need it."

The voice was so soft, so caring, and Time cannot shake why he has heard of this voice before. Maybe unknowingly heard this at the bar, could be the guard that greeted him, it could be the literal barkeep, or maybe it was the old lady who sold him those roses two days ago.

Nodding his head, the minute his head hit the pillow he was automatically out like a light.

\-----

Dreams are weird, including some  _ other _ types of dreams. But that wasn't what this dream was about. Sometimes questioning how he gets to these types of dreams. What caused these types of questions or scenarios to become his dreams.

What started off was when he went to the Gorons to talk to their leader. But to find out a specific overlord dragon had kidnapped some of the Gorons, causing their leader to ask him for help. Time could never say no to him, especially since he needed dragon-like materials, documents of dragon fighting styles, and so much more.

  
  


It was all for his journal. All for the information he could never gain with the schools he went to. He needed to know how to fight, needed to know how to defend from these monsters, needed to know how to stop them from harming anyone else. 

  
  


Including Hylians, Gerudo's, Goron's, Ruto's, Zora's, and so many other species that either aren't known or were simply not found yet. He just needed to know…

  
  


Especially after the raid, after the downfall of the village and the orphanage that took him in, after friends and neighbors died a painful death. He was the only one who survived. He was the last member of his clan, village, and school. 

Not a lot was and is known about Redeads, but how they fought, killed, and regrouped. Time needed to know, he needs to know how to stop something like this from ever happening again.

  
  


Even then nothing has prepared him for dreams like these. When he entered into death mountain with nothing but his metal shield and master sword, he wasn't prepared for how genuinely hot it was. He was grateful for the goron tunic which helped him from not dying and burning up.

But even as grateful as he was, it was still too hot for him. Which is understandable, the mountain was apparently and is suddenly active after decades of being dormant. Time wondered if the mountain was left alone, would it ever get back to this state, was it only because of darker magic, or was it the dragon's doing?

  
  


Carefully he wandered around making mental notes of all the creatures he finds, collecting samples and taking in their features. By the time he finally found his first captured Goron, it mentioned about "goron's special" which was what had started this logical dream into something weirder.

He didn't know why he chose the words to convey what he meant, but he did. Poor choice probably but with how this caused a probable downfall of logic was on point. It started this simple question, "If Goron's ate their bombs, do you think they would have diarrhea?"

  
  


Immediately it all went downhill. With that logic was no longer a friend but instead was the enemy while hilarity became his new friend. "What if after the Goron's eat the said bomb, Goron's jet propel through the sky?" Somehow within those two questions, I had flashing images of Goron's farting through the sky.

  
  


Didn't matter how big or small the Goron was, as long as they fart flying at the speed of sound, that's all that matters in this dream. Even the biggest said Goron went flying even as the sun began to set over the land of hyrule.

  
  


Even then, Time finally felt relaxed as he dreamed of explosive jet propelling Goron. And somehow he wonders if this could be done. Maybe he should repay Darunia a visit and ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you Chelsea for the beautiful crack idea we had on the 30th. It was a blast especially after you get to hear me struggle for breath


End file.
